


Zelda's Next step

by Eternity_And_Never



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternity_And_Never/pseuds/Eternity_And_Never
Summary: My version of what happens next!
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to use the summary to ask questions about the writing style and how easily everyone is reading the format that I post. This is my first time doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Chapter notes I may use to ask questions about the story and opinions on that chapter.

This picks up where season 3 ended. Or at least in my version of reality it does. It deals with the double Sabina as well as Faustus' next step. All from Zelda's POV. I have major plans for this story including a second part which I'm still working on how the two will tie into each other, a back story for Zelda, Hilda, maybe Edward, and at least two others but that would spoil the surprise.  
This is the first time I have ever written any thing like this so I would love some help with the structure of the story from a writers stand point but if you don't like the plot then I'm sorry but I'm not changing it. I wouldn't suggestions on tags, I've never been good with that and after all I found this site and some of my favorite stories by searching the internet and the tags helped to sort them.  
In this part of the story there is lots of drama but nothing graphic. I'm a fan of innuendos and 50's style television. How they would talk around a subject without every showing it. Kind of How you go from to people kissing to them exhausted with messy hair laughing.  
Topic include sex, rape, pregnancy, stolen identities, violence, murder, birth, suicide, PTSD, and kidnapping. Basically everything! Read at your own risk!!!

I have the story mostly finished and will update every few days until complete. I Just want to make sure there is not plot holes and that it will easily flow into what I what to do with part two and the one shots I want to add to it.

Enjoy!


	2. I should have gone to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to space out conversations. It helps me when I read to be able to separate what one character says from another without always saying "she said/ he said". Let me know if this helps anyone else or if you have other ideas.

March

It was a crisp clear night. The recent rain filled the air with a freshness that only a spring night could. It was eerily quiet as Zelda sat on the porch drinking her tea. The house was empty. The family had all parted ways for the evening. Sundays were always so quiet at home after Black Mass. In the chaos of the last few months Zelda had missed these rare moments of solitude but in the silence she missed the comfort of noise. It was barely 11 and noting that she was not even the least bit tired knew she was in for a restless night. The thought of sleeping in the house alone was not the comfort it had once been. Instead of going up and spending the night tossing in her bed she decided to go to the Academy. There are papers to grade, lessons to prepare, and she needs to find more staff. The children's studies have been neglected for far too long. Who has the time to worry about term papers and exams when you’re fighting for your life? They were out of harm's way, at least for now. Time to reclaim a sense of normality.  
Zelda teleported to the Academy. She meant to travel right into her office but something stopped her. She came face to face with the door. It was closed but she noticed it was not locked as it always was. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She inhaled sharply as she turned the door handle trying to prepare for what she might find. It was so dark that it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to only the light of the fire place but she knew by his shape and posture who was sitting behind her Desk.

“Faustus! What are you doing here? How did you even” Before she could finish the question the door to the office slammed shut and the lights turned so bright that they were blinding.  
Faustus spoke a few quick words and Zelda knew she was in trouble. He had bound the room. No one could get in or out. No one would be able to hear her scream. Worst of all, she knew that not even her magic was going to be able to protect her under his spell. 

“Why are you doing this Faustus?”

“Can’t a husband see his wife? As vindictive and malicious as you’ve been you are still my wife.”

“If that’s not the pot calling the kettle black! No two words have more perfectly described you!” Zelda was trying to remain calm but she found it difficult. The Faustus Blackwood she had grown up with would never do this to her. He may not have loved her but he respected her.

“You betrayed this coven. You, who were supposed to be our leader of the utmost unholiness murdered the people who trusted you with their whole being.”

“They were not worthy, Zelda. They didn't understand the Dark Lord's plan.” Zelda was noticeably shaking. She tried to hide it but he knew her too well. “Would you like a cigarette for your nerves?” He picked up the case from her desk and opened it for her. After she retrieved her vice he leaned in and lit the end for her. 

After a long drag she finally said, “His plan! His plan is to use Sabrina to bring about the apocalypse? Why would anyone agree to the end of the world?” She meant it to sound harsh like a criticism but he could hear her voice waiver. He could hear the hurt.

“You’ve always been so clever. That child has blinded you. There will be no stopping the Dark Lord. You would gladly sacrifice the entire realm if the girl was spared.”

“I have never denied it. She has a hold on me that I can’t explain.” Zelda had never thought of it but Sabrina did have a way of getting the better of Zelda’s moral compass. She had always been a staunch law abiding witch. Whenever that little girl was in trouble Zelda would break every satanic law for her niece.

“Weakness. She isn’t even your child. Not even your blood.”

“She is more my child now then she was ever before. Her bloodline doesn't matter.”

“It matters to me. I have three living children but none of them are worthy of the name they carry. None of them are to be trusted. Judas was supposed to be the unholy path for the Blackwoods. To stake our claim to power. His mind is weak. He can not handle the pressure. Judith is much stronger but she too can not handle all that is required.” At this he seemed almost disheartened. The son he craved for more years than he could count was weak. He would never live up to his father's expectations. “Something they no doubt inherited from their mother. Prudence is the strongest of them all but she was not raised as a Blackwood. She has a stubbornness that I can not tame. No, I need an Heir. One that I can raise in my image from birth. Of course I could have any number of children with a willing partner but why should I when I have a wife who can give me a true born son.” He looked deep into her eyes and she saw the smallest twinge at the side of his mouth, like he tried to smile and then thought better of it.

At this Zelda was not afraid to admit she was shocked. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this. So many thoughts came rushing into her head. She was terrified for Leticia/Judith to be in Faustus’ care. How would she feel about her own child being subject to him? What about her? She was not a young witch. She has seen witches give birth who were older than her. Even her own mother had delivered her youngest sister when she was 213. It was a hard birth and although the babe was alright her mother was never the same and died a few years later at her own hand. Zelda and Hilda had both assisted with the delivery. Zelda was nearing 130 but still not a young mother by any means. Not to mention that this was not the way she had ever planned on having a child. Did she ever plan on having children? What about her family? There was so much going on. They were still not completely safe from the Dark Lord, Lilith, or the Pagans heaven bent on the world's end. Why was she even having these rational thoughts? This is not a rational subject. How was he so clever to always cloud her mind? This man who was supposed to be her husband. She had never claimed out loud to love him but she had respected him enough. How had he morphed into this monster. Satan help him when Zelda got back to her senses and got back her magic. How dare he invade her office with such a threat. She had to get out of this office. He would never let her leave willingly. She will have to be cunning.

“Faustus as grateful as I am for the compliment I think you will find that I have passed the window of opportunity to safely carry a child. Even if it would be possible to conceive the likelihood that the child would be delivered alive is slim.”

“I have seen witches well into their second century carry. You still have decades.”

“What of my family and of this coven? How am I to explain the child to them?”

“You are the self proclaimed High Priestess are you not? You don’t have to explain anything to them.”

“When they ask about the father”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO THEM!” The veins at his brow were coming through and his cheeks were turning red. “Zelda you are High Priestess and furthermore you are married. This is a legitimate child. They have no right to question you or him for that matter.” His temper was rising. His nostrils flaring that made him look like a rabid bunny. Usually the sight of that expression made Zelda smile but today, at this moment, she felt uneasy. 

“I can’t do it. I can’t be a mother.” In some sense of honesty Zelda welled with emotion she didn’t know she was capable of. Tears came to her eyes but she wouldn’t allow a single tear to fall. She was a mother figure to Sabrina and maybe even Ambrose but she truly felt that this was not meant to be the path for her. Why was she being so honest about her feelings? She was usually so put together.  
Faustus had never seen Zelda unhinged like this. He had never seen her so raw and emotional. He had almost forgotten that she had womanly emotions. He went to her.  
Zelda was surprised at how quickly Faustus had moved from the desk to her. He was trying so hard to comfort her but he couldn’t find the words. Neither of them were ever good with words. They were people of action. He took her face in his hands. They were warm and smelled of tobacco even though he rarely smoked. He even criticized her smoking habit on more than one occasion. He tilted her head to him and before she could utter her refusal he kissed her, softly biting her lip as he pulled away before coming right back for more. She tried to resist the urge to kiss him but it was only halfheartedly before she submitted. She wanted to feel him against her. The weight of his body on hers. The heat of his breath on her neck. She will repeatedly say that she does not love Faustus but she is a woman. She has needs after all.  
It was mere seconds from the moment their lips touched until they found themselves on the plush comfort of the rug in front of the fireplace. He took the remainder of her cigarette out of her hand and threw it into the fire. Her hand now empty disappeared under the black waves of his hair gently pulling him on top of her.

It was just after dawn when their breathing returned to normal and they disconnected. As Faustus was fastening his coat Zelda brought his hat. She had mixed feelings about what had just happened. How had she let this man take hold of her.She knows his plans. 

“Faustus?”

“Yes Lady Blackwood.” Hearing him use her title gave her a chill.

“What if I do become with child? How do you expect us to raise him? The coven will never trust you again. I am still unsure myself.”

“My dear wife. Who ever said anything about us raising him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Zelda you will bear me a son. The choice of whether you stay in this coven is yours but my son will not. He and I will go where I can give him a proper education and upbringing. Being a part of his life means leaving this coven behind. You will have to decide which child is more important, your niece or your son.”  
With that the lights were back on, the fireplace doust, the doors unlocked, and Faustus was gone. Zelda couldn't believe what she had just heard. He never meant to stay and raise the child, he planned to take him away from her. How could she have been so stupid. Why didn’t she fight him? Her memory was beginning to wear. She teleported back home. 

She found Hilda and Sabina in the kitchen discussing the plans for the day.

“Hilda, can you go to the academy to set the appointments with the new staff? I’ve been up all night trying to make sense of the schedule and now my head is splitting.”

“Of course Zelds. Would you like a brew or some tea?”

“Thank you but no. I think I just need rest. Sabrina I think it would be best to get ready for school unless you plan to wear your bunny slippers and rainbow pajamas to school.”  
They both could see the mess of her hair and the bags under her eyes but neither had the strength to question her now. Zelda turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

As Zelda lay in bed she tried to remember the night as most of it was now a haze. She could find ways to avoid a pregnancy. The mortals had their barbaric ways but it was much simpler for a witch especially in this early stage.

“No, I will leave it to the universe. I can not punish the child for the sins of the father.” She whispered as if trying to reassure herself. Then looking down and caressing her stomach“If you are in there you little creature you will cause more havoc on this family then both of your cousins combined but you will be just as loved and protected as they are.”

She closed her eyes wishing that she would have just gone to sleep in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh Duh DUUUHHH.


	3. Sins of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to publish too much all at once but I also have been working on this so long that I can't keep it to myself any longer.

Zelda slept most of the afternoon. It wasn't until Sabrina knocked on the door announcing dinner that she woke and came downstairs.

“Are you feeling better Auntie?” Sabrina was so thoughtful when she wanted to be.

“Yes. Just my head.”

“You really shouldn't spend all night at the academy sister. You’ll work yourself into an early grave.” Hilda ever the worrier.

“Who else is there to do it? Speaking of which, did the prospective teachers all get their appointments set up? I want to get this all settled as soon as possible. I’ve told the students I want classes to start again within the month.”

“Yes sister. All but one have agreed to attend their allotted times.”

“Who was the one?”

“I believe his name was Cawkblood. August Cawkblood. He was going to take over in conjuring. He wouldn't be able to come for another 2 weeks but can be there on at noon that monday.”

Irritatingly Zelda agreed that a late conjuring teacher is better than no conjuring teacher.  
“Fine. Tell him should we come to terms I will need him to start immediately. I will speak with the other candidates tomorrow and should we all come to terms classes will resume 

Monday. Sabina, given all that’s happened recently I hope you now understand the importance of a full Witching education. When classes resume next week you will no longer attend Baxter High. This is non negotiable. You can see your mortal friends after school in your free time. Is that understood?”

Sabrina scrunched up her face like she was preparing for an argument but after a moment she relaxed and resigned.  
“Yes Auntie. I understand. I think you may even be right.”

“Excellent. Hilda thank you for dinner but I’m afraid my head is still spinning. Goodnight.”

The next few days were filled with dull meetings. Prospective teacher, students, and new coven members who had heard of our church’s new path with Hecate and were curious. On Monday classes began as promised. Conjuring was going over basics with the older students quizzing the younger while no actual craft was done. 

April:

The first week passed and all was running smoothly. Another Monday came and brother Cawkblood was to be in at noon. As the clock struck 12 there was a knock at the door. 

Zelda could not believe what she had seen when he opened the door. At least 6 and a half foot, lean but muscular still. Dark black hair and deep tan like he lived at the beach.  
“Right on time Brother Cawkblood. Please have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No thank you Priestess. Excuse my boldness but I have travelled a long way. I would love to get this settled so that I may rest.”

“Of course. As you may have heard the church of night has left the order of the Dark Lord now choosing to serve the Goddess Hecate. We find that the Goddess is much kinder and serves the morals and teaching we wish to live by more then the Dark Lord. Should you choose to teach conjuring the ways are very similar however there are a few minor changes to the practice but I have found them much more manageable and can conjure easier than ever before. Should you have any questions I am available to help. Also Prudence Blackwood, she is a student but an excellent conjuror and a fast learner, she will offer assistance should you have any questions about the academy if I am otherwise occupied.” 

“Blackwood? A relation of the last High Priest I assume.” He raised his brow and Zelda could see a few scars to the right of his eye as if he had been scratched by some beast. 

“Yes. She is his daughter and as of the moment still my step daughter. She is loyal to me and I trust her completely. She is a great help to the Academy and a very powerful young witch. I see big things in her future.” That seemed to answer his question and they moved on to broader subjects within the academy. 

As Zelda and Cawkblood discussed everything the Academy and the new coven order had to offer they barely noticed the time slipping by them. 

“There are chambers for you here or you can find your own lodgings if you wish. Anything else you wish to discuss. I didn’t realize but it's getting late.”

“I think you’ve covered everything. You know I was a little hesitant to serve under a High Priestess but I can see now that you were born to lead. I will do my best, by you and this coven.”

“Thank you.” She snapped her fingers. “Prudence.”   
Prudence opened the office door.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Please show Brother Cawkblood around the Academy and then to his chambers.”

“Yes Ma’am. Follow me if you would, Brother Cawkblood.”

As they left the room Zelda noticed something else had entered. Salem. Her nieces Familiar.   
“Salem, how did you get in here?” She started to make toward the creature to rush him out but thought the company could do her some good. “It’s going to be another long night. Would you like to stay? I was just about to send out for dinner.”  
Salem let out a quick purr as Zelda scratched his ear. Then bounded over the the chair and curled in for a nap. Zelda had a whole day's worth of administration to wade through not to mention the new arrivals information to gather in preparation for black mass. The clock struck 2am and it made Zelda jump. She must have been dozing off. The ledger that was in her lap fell to the floor on top of papers she must have dropped earlier. She had only to prepare a lesson plan for her own class next week but that could wait until morning. She straightened the papers on her desk and gathered her coat. Just as she was picking up her Umbrella Salem arched his back and started hissing toward the corner near the window. A shadow appeared.

“Hello dearest.”

“Faustus how did you break my protection? Leave my office at once!”

“I can’t leave without checking on you first. How do you feel? Alright I trust.”

“Faustus I feel fine. Why would you care?”

“Have a heart Zelda. Can’t a husband show compassion for a wife when she is carrying their child?”

“What are you talking about? What child?”

“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Lilith. She used too much. You don’t remember anything? You don’t even know yet.”

“What are you talking about? Explain yourself!” The last of it came out as her voice gave away her concern. 

“Well darling 3 weeks ago I came to visit you in your office. I told you that I wanted a child. You were most willing. I couldn’t tell if it was genuine or if it was just the cigarette I gave you made from the flowers of Hypnos Cave. Doesn’t matter. I figured you would know the truth by now but I think I may have given you too large a dose. You don’t even remember the night do you?”

“Not at all. A child. Faustus I can’t.”

“Zelda you worry far too much. As I explained that night all is well and part of the plan. You will have a healthy son and we will go from there. So shall I perform the test or would you like to do the honors?”  
At this the shock wore off and Zelda regained herself.

“I’ll do it. You will have nothing more to do with me or any child I may have.”  
At that moment Zelda scooped Salem in her arm and teleported home straight into her bedroom. Salem walked the whole perimeter of her bedroom, sniffing in every corner. Satisfied that no one was there he went to the door and waited for it to be opened. 

“Thank you for today Salem. It’s been awhile since I knew the comfort of a familiar.”  
She scratched his back as he made his way down the hall to Sabrina's room.

Zelda kept hearing Faustus’ voice in her head. She knew she would get no rest without knowing for sure. If it has only been a few weeks it may not even show up but she had to try. She went downstairs and started brewing the potion. Once it came to a nice bubble all she would have to do is add the toad who had licked a few drops of blood from her finger into the cauldron while reciting the words. If it remained the same then there was no child. If it putrefied and became black then she was in fact pregnant. It felt like it took hours for the potion to bubble. She said a quick prayer and began the incantation while dropping in the toad. It was instant. The potion turned black as the night and smelled like the dead. The stench almost sent her out of the room. She quickly cleaned up leaving no trace of the magic she had done and returned upstairs. She was sobbing before she made it to her bed. How was she ever going to be a mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want it to be rape but it also felt very un-Zelda like to willingly sleep with a man who just murdered most of her coven. I thought that if she was hypnotized its still technically be rape but not as violent. Most hypnotists will tell you that if you didn't want to do something then you couldn't be forced to do it. Its a powerful suggestion. I'm not excusing the rape aspect because I know that can be very controversial to some but Zelda's a woman. She has needs.


	4. Summer Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, I post the months along the story to not only help myself but the reader as to where we are. I didn't want to divide the chapters by the months as some are very long and some are only a paragraph or two if they are even there at all. The story will go until just after the baby is born and then I will have a part 2.

May

The next few days were no different than any other day before. Zelda went to the Academy of Unseen Arts, taught her lessons, and had meetings with the staff. She spent her nights in the manor with her family or curled up with a good book. I wasn’t until 7 weeks after that horrifying night in her office that it finally hit her. She woke up with a start. Hilda was making breakfast and whatever it was, it smelled like rotting flesh. She leap from the bed and straight to her bathroom where she was sick for a solid 20 minutes. Any time she thought it was over it started right back again. When she finally found that the end had come she smiled slightly. 

“You are really there aren't you a little witch.”

There was no denying it now. Every morning just as the sun rose so did the sick. So it continued for the next 2 weeks. She would go downstairs and have a cup of light tea or ginger ale with toast before the others woke up. Then she would leave straight for the academy and miss breakfast and their questions all together. The Academy was running smoothly. The Coven was growing more and more every day as word of their new faith was spread. Ambrose and Prudence would be home by the end of the month. Their search for Blackwood and the twins left no tangible trail so they were coming back to regroup and restrategize. All in all it was looking to be a great summer for the Spellmans. Zelda was just wondering when she could ruin the moment of peace to tell them all about her news. 

July

The summer solstice had arrived and by her estimation she was nearing the end of her first trimester. Almost 15 weeks and still not even the slightest sign of a bump. The morning sickness has slowed but not ceased. She did notice that she was getting a little more irritable than normal but no one seemed to notice and if they did they definitely did not voice their concerns with the High Priestess. If they did she would only blame the heat. A witches pregnancy is 13 months to the mortals 9 and praise Hecate Zelda would not have to endure this heat in her late stages. The festivities were well prepared. The coven grew close to its original size. It was a wonderful party that continued well into the night with dancing and stories new and old. Zelda, Hilda, and a few of the teachers from the Academy were gathered around a large table discussing the next term. Unlike mortal schools that took long breaks over the summer, a witch's work is never done. They did however take 3 weeks for the students to rest and enjoy the warm weather. Some of the staff and students, including Brother Cawkblood, Hilda, and Sabrina, were planning to go to Europe, specifically the Vatican. There was a new Antipope being sworn into his unholy duties. He was local to the area although not a member of the Church of Night. He was known by many of the older Warlocks in the coven as being a kind and just man. He had been her father’s Mentor and then to Edward after their father's death. Out of that respect and friendship they would be there to see his reign started and offer their support. Just because we now served under the Goddess Hecate did not mean that one coven had to shun the other. We are all still witches and warlocks after all.   
The crowds started to diminish as people said goodnight Zelda too felt an overwhelming desire for her bed. As she stood she was suddenly dizzy and began to wane. For a moment she thought she may faint but Brother Cawkblood was there to steady her.

“Thank you Brother. I feel I may be more tired than I thought. Good night all.”  
Hilda stood from her chair to walk her sister home.

“Hilda you stay. I know you and sister May have more planning to do for the dance when term resumes. I'll see you in the morning.”  
Hilda nodded glad to stay.

“May I accompany you back? It is such a nice night and I fear if I sit at this table any longer I may fall asleep myself. I still have a bit of packing to do before we leave tomorrow.”

“If you wish.”

It was a quiet walk. Still warm even though it was after midnight. The forest was so alive. If Zelda wasn’t so exhausted she would have loved to stay outside and just listen.   
Cawkblood broke the silence.  
“What will you do? Three weeks without lessons, your family, and half your coven on the other side of the world.”

“My job is never done. I’m sure there will be something. I have plenty of papers to go through. Lessons to approve. I’m even looking at plans to expand the dormitories. So many young witches and warlocks who are coming to join our coven. I’ve even toyed with the idea of an apartment of sorts for young singles who are of age to not continue at the academy but to be closer to the coven and the safety they can draw from its proximity. I do wish I was going with you. I mean not with you but to the Vatican. I haven’t been there since the summer of 1963 when His Unholiness Antipope Ulyssis Battista took office. The Catholics had ordained their pope the same week. It was an unholy mess. I could have died from all the excitement. Parties every night. I have never associated with so many mortals at one time. I was younger then.”

“I remember. I was there myself. It was a sight to see. It's only too bad that Antipope Battista did not reign for long. He was kind but foolish. He and his Catholic counterpart would have never been able to work together. Mortals are more dangerous than most will believe. We may have powers but the mortals have each other. A Coven can divide so easily, mortals tend to be more connected.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Your previous coven split up. It could happen again.”

“Please don’t say that. There were extenuating circumstances in the parting of my coven. For one thing most of them were murdered by our former High Priest Blackwood. He became obsessed with power. He craved more power then he knew what to do with until it eventually got the better of him. He was a monster and escaped. We barely survived.”

“Wasn’t he your husband? How could you love a man like that?”

“Who said I ever loved him? I may have when we were young but that was nearly a century ago. Feelings change. People change. The Faustus I knew, even the Faustus of last year before his former wife died, was a different man. I wouldn’t say that kind was the right word but he wasn’t a monster. He had an infant son. All of his thoughts became obsessed with power. He would have seen his daughters murdered if it meant his son would advance. How could anyone love a beast like that?”

“I’m sorry. I knew Faustus Blackwood when we were young. His family has an estate in Scotland near where my father grew up. We played together as children and studied together whenever he came to visit his Aunts. He was intelligent and passionate. I can’t believe he would turn so.”

“Yes. I had a difficult time believing it myself at first. As for him being my husband still that is a whole other matter. I will call a meeting of the council and the new Antipope to dissolve the marriage but unfortunately I am not in their favor at the moment and the coven has more important matters to deal with.”  
The front gravestones of the manor came into view and Zelda was sick of the conversation.

“Thank you for delivering me home. Good night and safe travels Brother Cawkblood.”

“Will you call me August?”

“Fine. You may call me Zelda if you wish but if the students are around we must use titles. Formality has become too lax and the students must know their boundaries.”

Zelda walked up the front steps to the manor. She found Salem in the living room. After that night with the shadow demon she began to notice that Salem was near her more than Sabrina. Maybe he suspected Zelda was the one who needed him most right now. She made a quick cup of tea before heading upstairs to take a relaxing bath to wash the bonfire smell out of her hair before bed. As she was preparing for bed she couldn't find her nightgowns. Not a single one. They must be downstairs in the laundry. She tied her bathrobe and headed down stairs. The robe was wet and she realized it had not been cleaned this week so she set that in the dirty clothes to be washed tomorrow as she put on a fresh nightgown. She felt almost naked with just that bit of silk on her skin but she didn't mind in this heat. She walked up to the kitchen and heard voices. She found Hilda and Ambrose at the table talking excitedly. When Zelda came in the room they stopped suddenly. Zelda was the first to speak.

“It’s not suspicious at all when the talk stops as I enter the room. What’s going on?”

“Nothing Auntie. It’s so wonderful to see you again. Happy Solstice.”

“Ambrose you have lived in this house long enough. I know when you’re lying.”

“Sister, Ambrose was only commenting on the group trip to the Vatican tomorrow and was wondering who he would talk to about gaining permission to join.” Hilda ever the optimist.

“Are you insane? Ambrose the whole reason behind your house arrest was because you tried to blow up the Vatican. You can not go there only a few months after your reprieve. I’m sorry but as your Aunt and Your High Priestess I am responsible for you. I can not allow you to go.”

“I understand your concerns Auntie but I have heard rumor in my travels that Blackwood will be there. If I went with my coven it would not be as suspicious as if i went by myself. I must find him. He must pay for his crimes. No one has seen him in months. Who knows what he’s up to”

“That is none of your concern Ambrose. You have a life outside of vengeance. Find your own path before this darkness destroys you. I’m tired. Goodnight.”

Zelda went upstairs without another word. She went to her bedside and knelt to pray to the Goddess Hecate but she got the feeling she wasn’t alone. 

“High Priestess your senses are dulling. Not distracted by anything are you?”  
It was Gryla the hedge witch.

“Gryla, what an unexpected surprise. May I ask what you think you are doing barging into my private chambers?”

“I heard a rumor that I had to investigate myself.”

“Good more rumors. How may I help so that you may take your leave?” Zelda walked to the chairs by the window and invited Gryla to do the same.

“I heard that you are with child and I wanted to offer my services. I know that the last time you came into possession of a child it was not yours but this one will be. She will need protection you can not give her.”

“How dare you. It is my sole purpose to protect my coven and any child I have will be at the top of my priorities. How did you hear of it? I haven't told a soul, not even my family are aware.”

“I found a man in the woods just this evening. He was rambling to himself about a child. One he planned to take from its mother's arms and flee. I confronted him and he told me everything I could not stop him and he fled. Just know that your child is in danger.”

“Thank you for the warning. I didn’t think he was still hanging around but I can see now that I have to be more careful.”

“So you know.”

“Yes. My husband. Faustus Blackwood. He forced himself upon me so that I may produce a legitimate heir since we are still married. Then he threatened to steal away my child and raise him how he sees fit as I no longer worship Satan. I thought after our last conversation I would have more time before I confronted him again but I see that he won’t venture far while I’m with child. Should you see him again can you report his whereabouts to me?”

“I will have the lads patrol the woods for a time. Should he venture to cross their paths they will tell me.”

“Thank you Gryla. I think the time has come to admit that I need help in this matter. I will tell my family. Soon.”

With their understanding in place Gryla was gone. Zelda tried to construct a plan to tell her family about the baby. To make them understand. Exhaustion over took her and she slept before she figured out a resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are all sorts of deals and little side stories and one shots that I will post later, like what happened between Gryla and Faustus but my main focus is Zelda in this story and the more I got on the one shots the longer and more complex the story got. I wanted to write the main story first and center the one shots to fit in with them without taking away from Zelda.
> 
> This will be the last post of the story until next week.


	5. Happy 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were assuming the year is 2020 which would put Summer Solstice on the 20th of July. Class resumes on the 18th and leaves Zelda's Birthday on the 17th. Just in case anyone was trying to follow along a time line. I tried my best.

August

Zelda has yet to figure out the best way to tell her family that she’s pregnant. Considering she wants to tell them all together and they are rarely together any more it makes it even more difficult. Against her wishes Ambrose went to the Vatican with the others. Luckily no one noticed and he came back all in one piece although both Zelda and Hilda would have loved to throw him in the Cain pit. Sabrina has been surprisingly focused on her studies at the academy and spending most every evening with her mortal friends to make up for her no longer attending Baxter High. Tonight Zelda may have a plan. It’s her birthday and she has convinced Hilda that she wants a family dinner. She knows she can't hide it much longer. How she made it to 20 weeks with no one noticing she will never understand. She is good at keeping a secret but even her sister couldn’t miss it if she were paying attention. She has been distracted as of late with her new fiance, the book store owner. She was just getting ready to leave her office when she heard him call her name.

“Zelda, dearest. Happy Birthday! Don’t you look wonderful! I've always loved the sight of an expectant mother.”

“Faustus please. Why can you not just leave me alone?”

“I don’t mean to be a pest. I simply wanted to see how much progress my son is making.” With a wave of his hand he took off her glamour and revealed the swell of her abdomen. 

“There he is. You’re small for 20 weeks are you not? Are you sure you're eating enough? What does the midwife think of your size?”  
She became self conscious and placed her hands protectively on her sides as if measuring and showing it off the mass protruding from her front. 

“Nonsense my size is fine. The child is growing right on schedule. As far as a midwife I am the best. I have not consulted anyone else.”

“Not even your sister? Zelda you know that's dangerous. You need proper care. I will have a talk with Hilda myself.”

“You do that Faustus. The moment you show your face to anyone at this academy they’ll kill you on the spot.”

“I'd like to see them try.” He moved his shirt to reveal his chest and the mark of cain. “A present I got from Lilith before she joined the Dark Lord in Hell. I can’t be harmed.”  
This enraged Zelda. She started an incantation. She didn't need to kill him. Only rid herself of him him. Faustus began to wheeze. He could hardly breathe. Zelda had a hold of his lungs and was playing a dangerous game. The growing child made her even stronger. She could feel the magic pulsating through her. She wanted him to be afraid. He couldn’t die but he could still suffer. He was so strong and Zelda couldn't hold the spell for too long. Faustus fell to the floor gasping for air. 

“Mark of Cain or not you are still not all powerful.”  
Zelda made her way to the door to leave and as she went to open it felt dizzy. She started to fall.  
When she woke up she was in the big cozy black chair in her office. Her shoes were off but there was a blanket around her and her glamour was back. The door was closed and Hilda was staring at her. 

“What are you doing here?” It came out a little harsher than Zelda planned.

“Darling you fainted. Brother Cawkblood came to call on you and found you on the floor. He took you to the chair and summoned me. I only just arrived. Are you feeling alright? Your color is off and your aura has me a bit worried. Here drink this.” Zelda downed the vile in one shot and it took everything she had not to be sick all over her white rug.

“Truly sister I am well.” Zelda tried to stand but she wobbled like a baby dear and would have fallen again had Hilda not been there to steady her. “Sister maybe it would be best if we cancelled the dinner tonight so that I could rest.”

“Oh. Well you see Zelds, I’d love to. It just might be difficult. You see. Ambrose and Sabrina have been so wonderful lately and you’ve been working so hard that we, mainly them, decided to surprise you.”

“Hilda what have you done.”

“We organized a surprise party for you. Everyone is coming. Most of the coven, Sabrina's friends, even friends from other covens across the river. It will be such a nice night and people have been planning it for weeks. You don't have to stay long if you don't feel well. Just an appearance and make an excuse.”

“How I wish I had the power to throw you in the cain pit right now. Can you take me home? I don't think I have the strength and if there’s to be a party I will need some rest. By the way where did August go?” 

“I'm not sure. He only stepped out when I arrived just as you were waking. He should be at the party later. It was his job to keep you here until we were ready for you.”

The party didn’t start for an hour yet so Zelda got ready taking extra care so that no one would notice her growing belly. In the end she used 4 different glamour spells and dressed in a more casual flowing dress that settled just below her knees. It was still tight enough to see her curves but she felt it was easier in this heat. It was red and had a flowered lace design. In the mirror she looked ravishing. Pregnancy really agreed with her. Her skin and hair were flawless. Her normally pale complexion had an almost glow to it. Still feeling tired at least she looked amazing.  
She walked down the stairs and was greeted to a wonderful applause and cheers from her coven and friends. She thanked them all for being there and commenced the celebration. The manor had so many people within its walls that the heat became unbearable rather quickly. She took a glass of lemonade to the veranda and took in the cool breeze.

“Mind if I join you?” Zelda was startled and turned happily to see that it was only August Cawkblood. 

“Certainly. It's a wonderful party. Thank you for helping with it. It’s just so hot inside. It feels like hell fire.”

“Agreed and with someone in your condition I can understand the need for fresh air.”  
Zelda was taken aback.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She lied. How could he know?

“Yes you do. When I came into the office this evening. You had fainted. I saw Faustus Blackwood holding you. He looked so concerned. I almost told him off for being in your office but he sent me away after your sister. When I came back you were sitting up in a chair with a blanket around you and a cold cloth on your forehead. Hilda thought that I had done it but it must have been Blackwood. When you started to stir I left in hopes that he was still around and I could confront him on what happened. Turns out he was waiting for me to find out how you were. He told me about the baby. Asked me to keep an eye on you. He promised to stay away as long as you don’t do anything foolish.”

“His uninvited drop-ins are so irritating. I'm glad they're over, at least for now.”

“Your sister doesn't know, does she?”

“I was planning to tell her tonight. The whole family actually but I'm not ready to tell the whole coven. I will wait until everyone leaves.”  
Just then there was a crash followed by screams. It was coming from inside the manor. Zelda and August ran into the room just in time to see Lilith tell Sabrina that her father requested her presence. He knows of her betrayal and begins to divulge in detail about the two Sabrinas. Just as the coven is prepared to rid the room of Lilith, she wanes, only to come back a moment later. “Oh and Zelda congratulations. From one mother to another.” Her mouth turned into a wicked grin while she caressed her growing stomach. She dissolved Zelda's glamours and then she is gone. All eyes on the room turn to Zelda. There was no hiding it now. It was clear to everyone.  
Zelda starts breathing deeply to the point where she is near hyperventilating. Hilda is beside her in a moment.

“Zelda what's happening? Are you pregnant?”  
Without her glamour the tightness of the dress was constricting her and she found it hard to breathe. She tried to explain. Tried to confide in her sister but no words came out. All at once the room was spinning. For the second time that day Zelda had fainted but this time it was truly August who caught her and laid her in her bed.   
Hilda tended to Zelda while Ambrose made her a calming draft and toast. Sabrina cleared the manor of all the guests. August set about the house with protection spells and layering charms. 

“Sister please stop with the tea. I could drown in tea and you would still offer me another cup.”

“I'm sorry Zelds. Just a bit of a shock. Not the way to find out about my own sister's baby. Especially when she's far along that you show so much. How far are you?”

“20 weeks, give or take. It's not been easy keeping it from you. Any of you. I planned to come clean tonight at dinner but with the party I couldn't. Not with so many people. There goes all of my dignity and privacy out the door. How will they ever respect me when I've been lying to them?”

“You can tell me. Maybe that would calm you.”

“Actually sister it would. I'm too tired to tell it more than once though. Bring Sabrina and Ambrose. If August is still here, invite him too. He made a guess when I fainted earlier. He might as well hear the whole truth.”  
The family and August gathered upstairs in Zelda's room and she started at the beginning. How at first she didn't remember but after Father Blackwood reminded her she slowly began to remember every detail. From the morning sickness until the meeting and subsequent fainting this afternoon. When she was finished with the story everyone was silent. 

“So let me get this straight Aunt Zee. Did he force himself on you? How could he?”

“Sabrina it wasn't like that. Not necessarily. The herbs and spells that were used more hypnotized me. Made me give in to my desires. If I had truly been against it I could have said no but somewhere in my deep subconscious I wanted it. I’d rather not go into any more details about my sex life with my teenage niece if you don't mind.”

“So Blackwood has been here this whole time? In the Academy and in my own home. Why did you not tell me Auntie? I could have rid him for you.”

“Ambrose, don’t be so naive. Faustus has the mark of Cain. You can not hurt him. That’s why I fainted this afternoon. I was trying to banish him and instead it seemed to only choke him but in the end I could not do either successfully and it exhausted me.”

“Sister while you are pregnant you need to rest. Magic is wearing even at the best of times and now the child drains you.” Hilda looked to Zelda with such concern. “Come on you lot my sister needs rest and you need to help me tidy the house.” They children said their goodnight but August moved closer to her bedside.

“Zelda if you don't mind I would like to hold a staff meeting tomorrow to try to explain the situation. I won't give them many details. Only that after all the events that happened early this year you found yourself with child and Faustus ,having been watching you, has made threats toward you and the child and you wished to not endanger the coven. Will that suffice?”

“Yes. Thank you August.”

Zelda woke for breakfast but then laid down until midafternoon. She felt utterly sick. Hilda came in to check on her and found her on the bathroom floor with her forehead resting on the end of the toilet.

“Alright sister. Enough is enough. You may be an excellent midwife but you can't deliver your own child. I'm electing myself your midwife and it's time we had a proper look at this little one. Pull yourself together. On the bed.”  
Zelda wasn't used to Hilda speaking to her this way. She did as she was told. Hilda vanished and came right back with a bag in hand. Hilda was all business. Zelda can't remember a time when she had seen her sister so serious. It had almost begun to worry her when Hilda finally told her she was finished.

“Well?” Hilda had not divulge any information

“Yes. Your blood pressure is a bit high and the baby seems a bit small for 20 weeks but considering your stress and the fact that I can't remember the last time I saw you eat a full meal I would assume that we can fix that. Otherwise she is completely healthy. I expect her in early April.”

“Praise be. Did you say her?”

“Yes. Honestly Zelda have you even been taking care at all?”  
This was not the sister that Zelda was used to. She was strong and independent. She was making Zelda feel weak and foolish for not taking proper care of her pregnancy.

“I’ve been a little distracted if you haven't noticed. Considering you didn't even notice I was pregnant you’re digging in a bit hard.”

“Well I know now don't I? You are not to move from this bed until your blood pressure comes down. I don't care if it takes until Yule or even until April. This is your first pregnancy and while I have no reason to suspect something will go wrong I'm not taking any chances with her life or yours for that matter.” Hilda cleaned up her equipment rather furiously. Each instrument was thrown in the bag rather than placed with her usual care. She came to take the cuff off of Zelda's arm when Zelda grabbed her hand. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just so afraid. I'm not ready for all this. What's worse is the thought that I don't need to prepare for it because it won't come. She could die. Or worse. Faustus has threatened to take her from me the moment she is born.”

“Zelda, don't be so daft. I would never let anything happen to you or to her. We have loved and protected Ambrose since he was young and Sabrina since she was an infant. We can certainly do the same once more only this time we have them to help as well.”

The two sisters embraced like they haven't since they were young. Hilda finished packing away the supplies and promised to bring up some dinner before she left Zelda to rest. No sooner had Hilda shut the door did he appear.

“Faustus. You told August only yesterday that wouldn't be a bother.”

“I said as long as you behaved. Having Lilith announce your pregnancy and then fainting again is not what I like to hear about. What in Satan's name is wrong with you?”

“If you remember Faustus I told you that night I didn't know if I was up for carrying a child. The best age for a witch to carry safely is between 40-100. Just because it can be done outside that window doesn't always mean it should.”

“The child. He is well? Now that your sister knows you can receive proper care.”

“Yes. Hilda says my blood pressure is far too high and the child is a bit small but nothing she doesnt think will even out with more rest and a better diet. Also if you must know, It’s a daughter.”

“How can that be? I did everything in my power.”

“Even with magic on your side it's still a 50/50 chance one way or the other. Does this ruin your plans? Will you now leave me and my daughter to rest while you sow your seed with a younger and more devout young witch for a son.”

“Zelda it isn't all about the child. A daughter is not what is desired. You are. I have loved you from the moment I met you at the academy but you have not reciprocated my love for decades. With Constance gone I offered to marry you in hope that one day you could love me again and then you turned and rendered me. This child might be a daughter but the next will be a son.”  
Before she knew what was happening Faustus had grabbed her shoulders and she was no longer in her bed. 

“Don’t do that. I have enough trouble seeing straight today without magical interference.”  
Zelda stumbled but Faustus still had a hold of her.

“I wouldn’t let you fall Zelda.”  
As her vision became clearer Zelda saw that she was in a parlor. There was a nice fire going. It was so dark out and pouring rain. How could that be? It's the middle of the afternoon during a drought.

“Where are we Faustus?”

“ Gleann Diomhair. This is my home, one of them anyway. I didn't want to bring you here until it was ready. In earnest I didn't think you would ever come here. Would you like a tour?”

“I’d like to go home Faustus.”

“This could be your home. This could be our home. The bedroom is lush. Done in velvet and black satin. The kitchen is brand new. I've had books of all styles brought in to entertain you. The garden is weather controlled. I bewitched the green house.”

“I’m sure it's lovely Faustus.”

“I even set up a nursery.”  
At the mention of the nursery Zelda didn't know what to think. Was he really planning a life for her, for them?

“Faustus I can't do this right now. It's been a long day and I'm tired.”

“There's a brand new bed with clean linen ready and waiting for you.”

“No Faustus. My home. Now. I would go myself but I have no idea where I am. I dont think Im strong enough right now and I don't want to end up lost in the middle of nowhere. Take. Me. HOME!”  
She offered her hand to him and he took it. Again they were standing in her bedroom. Zelda sat down in the bed hoping that sleep would take her quickly.  
“Please leave Faustus. I don't want to ever see you again. If I do I will start reporting you to my family. You know Ambrose and most of the coven want your head on a spike. I can't keep protecting you. I won't. Leave us be.”   
Zelda pulled her hair into a loose bun to keep it from sticking to her neck and laid down.  
Faustus had no words. He stepped to move closer but thought better of it. He left in silence. Zelda was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
Hilda came up the stairs. She stopped at Zeldas door. She could hear her sister speaking but couldn't understand what she was saying. She opened the door and found Zelda in bed resting. She left a tray with tea and a sandwich just in case she got hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now everyone knows. Again. Once I know how I want to tie this story into the second part I have been working on I will post the one shots with the side stories. Lilith and Blackwood, Sabrina and Lucifer, Zelda and Sabrina. Just want to focus on the main story so that I can get to the second part which actually wrote itself before this part.


	6. Harvest Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit of fluff. The next chapter I feel is a bit long so I wanted to break it up.

September came and went with no fanfare.

October was near its end. 

The Harvest Festival was approaching and this year fell on Sabrina's birthday. August had taken over most of the planning, with Sabrina helping every step of the way. Hilda had started teaching a class or two at the Academy and Prudence took over the choir. This left Zelda to mostly administration work. Hilda had the armchairs in Zelda's office removed and replaced them with a lounge so that Zelda could lie down and rest. Her blood pressure was still high but keeping her feet up tended to help. Zelda had to be careful though. She felt so relaxed at times going over papers that she has had more than one student come in while she was relaxing with her shoes off and feet propped on a pillow most unprofessionally.  
For the most part, the coven was accepting of the pregnancy. They knew that Zelda still had their loyalty and did not hold any alliance with Blackwood. They trusted her that much. 

“Good morning Aunties!”

“Happy Birthday my darling. What big plans do you have for the day? Festival doesn’t start until 6.”

“What do you think she's going to do Hilda? She's going to take her friends down to the festival and do something completely mortal until the festival starts and she can show off her powers for them to see in the show.”

“That was actually a pretty good guess Aunt Zee. Roz and Harvey want to check out all the games and make sure there are enough prizes and Theo and Robin want to make sure that the tent where we will be preparing the show is secure so that no mortals get hurt. What about you Aunt Zee? Any big plans for today?”

“Actually you’ll both be happy to hear that I have no plans to leave that sofa until the show starts. I have two letters from the Antipope that need a response and a newly revised text on Hecate that I ordered from Rome that has been calling my name for days.”

“I’m glad to hear it Zelds. I want to give you a once over before I leave for the festival though. I’ll put the cakes in the oven and meet you downstairs in 20 minutes.”

Down in the basement Hilda gave Zelda her monthly exam.

“Everything seems to be right on track. Babes size has grown perfectly for 30 weeks although I don't think it would do you any harm to put on a little more weight. Your blood pressure is relatively normal considering so I'm pleased with that. Have a nice easy afternoon and I can send the car for you at dusk for the show.”

“Don't bother. August said he would escort me to the festival tonight. I know you’ll be busy and I don't plan on staying long.”

“You and brother Cawkblood are getting rather friendly these last few weeks sister.”

“Bite your tongue Hilda. I'm more than half way through my pregnancy. He is kinder to me than I deserve and I think he worries more than he should. Truth be told I am glad that someone cares enough to worry about me outside my own family.”  
“Zelda, Do you miss him?”

“Him who sister? Sometimes your questions drive me insane.”

“Faustus. Do you ever wish things would have turned out differently?”

“Everyday. I wish that I could wake up everyday next to a husband that I loved. One who would enjoy my pregnancy and excite in it with me. One who would be proud of all his children and be involved in their upbringing. One who didn't murder almost my entire coven before losing his mind and trying to end the world but that is just not the way life has turned out. It's a fact I will just have to get used to.”

“I'm sorry Zelds. I didn't mean to upset you.”

“No Hilda. I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Only, this was not how I had imagined this pregnancy. I never expected to feel so alone. I find myself missing him. When she moves I want him to feel her. When I outgrew my favorite dress I wanted to show him because I knew he would laugh. I never thought I loved him but I did or I guess I still do. Then I feel guilty that I crave the attention and affection of a monster. This little witch unites us and I can't deny that. As far as August is concerned he is a friend that is all. He can never be more than that.”

“Sister you can still find love and be happy in it. Just because he is not her father doesn’t mean you can’t build a life together.”

“Hilda I could never love anyone more than I love the family that we have created here. If I can’t find happiness with you lot then I am truly doomed.”  
The sisters smiled and parted for the day. Hilda took the car into town to meet her fiance and Zelda to the couch to indulge in her goddess. It didn’t take long reading the thick roman text before Zelda was asleep completely.

There was a knock at the door. It was August. He was early. Zelda was late. He waited patiently while Zelda made herself ready. The sun was nearly down. If they wanted to see the festivals light show that Sabrina and her friends had worked so hard on they would have to teleport. Zelda was nervous but she trusted August. They made it safely to the festival with just enough time to see the show start. After it was finished, they went to the tent and congratulated Sabrina and the rest on a job well done. The show was perfect and everyone said it was the best fireworks display they had ever seen. The mortals had no clue that there was magic involved. The night air was chilly and Zelda was glad she brought her jacket. As she and August walked around to all the booths there was something in the air.

“What smells absolutely sinful?”   
She found the source. There was a stand that was selling deep fried brownies and cheesecake. Zelda got one of each and didn’t even offer a sample to August.

“I don't think I have ever seen you eat like that before Zelda.” His cheshire grin barley held in his laughter.

“Hilda just told me I should consider gaining a little more. I don't think that's what she meant but I wouldn't mind another cheese cake.”  
August went back and got two more. They walked the festival in its entirety. Played games. Stopped and talked to members of the coven. It was getting late when they bumped into Hilda who offered a ride back to the manor. The gentleman said good night as he helped Zelda into the car and they went in their separate directions leaving the sisters alone. 

“How was your night sister? Have you made any plans for the wedding?”  
Zelda asking such a question surprised Hilda.

“We’ve decided to just go to the Greendale courthouse and be married. A lovely dinner here at home with family to celebrate.”

“I think that would be perfect. For a mortal he doesn’t seem half bad. I may even grow to like him.”

They ventured up stairs to their rooms while happily chatting away at the events of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped everyone liked the little break.


	7. A Yuletide Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter until the end of the week. I think There may only be 10 chapters total. Not Sure yet but that's how the spacing is lining out. Just have to make sure to cover the plot holes between this ending and then next beginning and I'll finish it up.

December

Before the Spellman's knew it, It was December. Zelda was 37 weeks into her pregnancy but she was annoyed by it more and more everyday. She began to curse mortals for their 40 weeks to her 56. Her back and sides were constantly in knots and she found the little witch to be quite violent in her movements. She knew the babe would be worth it. The movements were constantly reminding her that her life was no longer her own. She was consistently using a massage spell she found in an old wives volume. Hilda stopped her from using magic at every chance but Zelda didn't even notice. She felt so much more powerful during her pregnancy. She knew there was a line that once crossed was dangerous but there was no need to change her everyday life. If Hilda had her way she wouldn't even be able to cast to help her with her make up and hair. If that were to become the case Zelda couldn't bare to leave the house for fear of frighting the students in her natural state. Down stairs at the breakfast table the whole family was gathered. Hilda and Sabrina were talking about Hilda's wedding ceremony which was to take place tomorrow on the 25th. Somehow Hilda had convinced a local magistrate to perform a non religious ceremony at the manor in the afternoon instead of at the courthouse. Dinner was to follow for family and close friends. Prudence, who was now spending more time at the Manor with Zelda then at the academy, was talking to Ambrose in strict confidence. What were they up to?

“Zelds!” Hilda yelled across the table. 

“Sister there’s no need to yell I’m right here.”

“Sorry sister only that was the fourth time I had called.”

“What is it then?”

“Sabrina and I were just taking a head count for supper tomorrow. There will be an empty seat. Would you like to invite August?”

“Sister I’m sure he is busy preparing the Academy for Yule in my absence but I will ask him all the same if it's what you wish.”

“Yes, that will take care of that. You three should get going to help set up for mass. Zelda and I will join you. I don’t want her to sit in that drafty church for longer than needed.”  
Prudence, Ambrose, and Sabrina left for the church to decorate the hall for Yule mass. Just then something twisted in Zelda's back. She must have made a face without realizing it.

“Zelds are you feeling well? If you don’t think you can manage I'm sure no one will mind if you stay home for the day.”  
“Hilda don't be ridiculous. I am still the High Priestess. I must attend mass. Even if I do resemble some kind of whale. This little witch is prone to use my kidneys as target practice and it is understandably uncomfortable. Besides, after mass I need to talk to August.”

“What about sister.”

“Honestly Hilda sometimes your brain can’t follow a straight line. Dinner tomorrow of course.”

Hilda still felt that there was something Zelda wasn't telling her. She was right of course. Zelda wasn't being completely truthful. She had worried for some time that something had happened to Faustus Blackwood. She told him to leave and never come back but he had never listened to her before. Also the threats that Satan had made in August against Sabrina. She was going to Hell she knew and Lucifer and she were meeting in the woods by the alter. Though what they were all discussing she had no idea. Sabrina never mentioned it and said that the more details were in the air the more danger they were in and we would have to trust her. Trust a 17 year old? Never. August was very helpful around the Academy but his best feature was his relentless thirst for information. If someone was keeping a secret then August wouldn’t rest until he knew the truth. Right now all Zelda needed was information.

Hilda very kindly offered to help Zelda get ready for mass. Putting on shoes and fastening the back of gowns was becoming near impossible on her own. After 10 minutes of arguing about the size of Zelda's Heels she settled on what she called a children's show only so that they would not be late. At 10:30 they made their way to the church. Usually the coven would not come together for Yule instead each family would celebrate as they saw fit. This year however they decided to celebrate as the academy wouldn't take up classes again until February to allow for some remodeling. This would be the last time the whole coven would gather for over a month.

August had lead mass assisted by sister Elsbeth. Though she was young Elsbeth was devout to Hecate more so than any other member. August had a clear and resonating voice and could easily keep the attention of the whole coven. Zelda wondered how he had not moved up in the church before converting. Then again he may have and abandoned their faith as she had. Next came Zelda’s turn to address the coven. She retold events that had happened throughout the year. She also informed everyone of the exact renovations that were happening at the academy and the church which she was hopeful would be accomplished by the start of term. She also thanked members who had offered to house some of the students who, during the remodel of the dormitories, would need a place to stay after the New Year until the start of term. The Spellman house was no exception. After mass they made the arrangements as Melvin and Nick would be taking over the spare room at the end of the third floor corridor. Elsbeth would be joining Prudence in the spare room next to Sabrinas. Although Zelda knew that Elsbeth would mostly sleep alone as Prudence spent most of her nights in the attic. It was Hilda who offered the spare room off the kitchen to August but he refused. He would rather stay at the academy to see if the work was on schedule and asked that when the time came when he could no longer stay in his quarters that he would have her permission to sleep on the lounge in Zelda's office. She couldn't refuse such a mild request but insisted that he come over for dinner during the time when the kitchens would no longer be in service. They made sure that each student was properly introduced to the families in which they would be staying and had all of their belongings or that they were properly stowed in the cellars. However, the students staying at the manor were coming over tonight. Hilda had insisted in Prudence being apart of the Spellman Holidays and whats the point in the other to waiting 4 days to join when there was plenty of tasks to keep everyone occupied. This year there was to be a full house for Yule.

The next day Zelda was busy directing the boys on how to rearrange the parlor furniture for the ceremony. She was also keeping an annoyingly close eye on Elsbeth and Prudence as they were preparing dinner. Zelda had never been too keen on the traditional kitchen duties and was a terrible cook but she would not have the house burning down today. The wedding was to take place at 4 and it was already 2. Zelda had the uneasy feeling that she had forgotten something. August! In their conversation last night she had forgotten to ask him to dinner. There was still so much to do and if she were to drive to the academy and back she would have no time. Curse warlocks for their disdain for mobile phones. Zelda went to her bedroom, took a deep breath, and teleported into August’s office.   
Arriving just inside the door she smiled to herself for using such magic without the least bit of strain. It was the first time in months that teleportation did not make her instantly dizzy but the sight she saw before her did.   
August was standing in front of the desk talking to someone sitting on the edge of the desk. That someone was Lilith.

“What in Satan's hell is going on here?” Zelda was furious. The last time she saw Lilith she was threatening her niece and ousting her pregnancy before the whole coven. 

“Zelda don’t you look well. Motherhood agrees with you. It’s time the high priestess was let in on the plan.”   
August. How could he be making deals with Lilith? Zelda had felt so betrayed.

“In October when Lucifer found out that Sabrina had created a time loop he was furious. A time loop can never stabilize. Not only could it put an end to the mortal world but threatens every realm. Faustus Blackwood we knew was attempting to do something similar and so we made a deal. Sabrina agreed that the time loop would have to come to a close after seeing the danger in it. She would take her rightful place as Heir until my son is born. The only problem was that in closing the time loop certain events may collide and my son may not even exist. We agreed to wait until after he was born when he could be hidden in a pocket of time until the loop was fully sealed. Faustus Blackwood had somehow heard of the plan and used what little decency he had left to beg for your child. That the babe may be protected as well. So it was agreed that he would look after Sabrina. Making sure that she did not go back on her word about closing the time loop and when the time came his child, your child, would be hidden away with my son for their own protection. So far he has kept good on his word. He has even created a small pocket in time already where he has been safe guarding his other two children and the insane one. Sweet but ever so dull.”

“Her name is Agatha and she needs our help not judgement. If you know where my children are this is the moment to tell me before you regret it Lilith.”

“Zelda felt the power running through her. She had more strength while pregnant it just drained faster. She knew if she needed to she would get one good spell and be able to leave before she was completely washed of magic and energy.

“Somewhere in Scotland. What's the name of it? Hair something?”  
Lilith raised her hand to August. The next moment August Cawkblood was no longer there and Faustus Blackwood stood in his place. How Zelda had not known was beyond her own reasoning. August did always seem to know far more than he should and he did take care around Zelda with her pregnancy. She had been confusing decency for deceit. 

“All this time. I wish I would have even made a guess but how could I. August was the polar opposite of you. He was kind and understanding. He listened. He valued my ideas and offered advice instead of alternatives. I meant what I said before Faustus. Stay away from me. You are no longer welcome at the academy. Lilith thank you for your offer. Now I will make sure Sabrina follows through with the agreement. The time loop must be closed. Agatha and the twins shall remain where they are until this is resolved as long as they are safe. I swear Faustus if you harm a hair on any of them that mark on your chest may fade before I’m through. As for my child I will consider the offer but Fausus does not speak for my child Lilith. ”

“As you wish Zelda. I will call on Sabrina in a few months time as we approach the end. The dark lord wishes that this remain as secret as possible. The higher demons are still not agreeable to Sabrina on the throne and if they are to find them out, both of her selves are in danger as well as all the realms.”

“Agreed. Now if you wouldn’t mind helping me. I seem to not be able to find a strong enough banishing spell to keep him out of my life. If you know one or if you wanted to just take him with you for safekeeping I would be grateful.”  
Faustus had been quiet until that point.

“Zelda you can't be serious. Our child’s safety. You are risking the babe’s life for your niece.”

“It isn't just Sabrina. Faustus have you not been listening. It is the whole realm that is misaligned because of her foolishness. If necessary my baby is a small price to pay for all the people I love.”

He looked defeated. Zelda had nothing left to say and so she took her leave back to the house hoping that Lilith would take Faustus away with her. 

The manor was all decorated and the music playing softly Zelda lost had lost track of time and was rushing to make herself ready before going to Hilda.  
She arrived in Hidas room to find Sabrina pinning the last curl under the veil and Prudence rearranging the bouquet. 

“Prudence, would you mind fastening the top clasp, I couldn’t finish. Hilda you look lovely.”

“Thank You sister. I feel like this day would never come and now that it has I can hardly believe it.”  
“I hope you have all the happiness in the world. You know we never talked about what happens after the wedding. I guess I always assumed you would stay with me forever but maybe your plans have changed?”  
“We have a house full of people as it is Zelda. What's one more? We leave for our honeymoon tomorrow but will be back right after the New Year. I couldn't leave you. Not now. Although I wouldn't mind a larger room and Cerberus wants to expand the library. Perhaps when the Academy is remodeled we can rearrange here. After all, you'll be needing a nursery.”

“We can discuss that more when you get back.” The clock chimed four bells. 

“Alright then. Prudence let us join the other guests.”

Zelda and Prudence went into the parlor. The party was small and yet just rightly fit in the front room. The ceremony was quick and dinner was divine. After dinner they retired to the parlor, as soon as the furniture was replaced, to tell stories and celebrate. Yule as it was meant to be. This is the type of family Zelda had always imagined when she was a girl. She only wished her parents and brother were still alive to be here. Although if they were she could only imagine what they would all say about her failed marriage and unplanned pregnancy. 

Every one had slowly started to head for bed as the night wore on. Zelda caught Sabrina's attention as she headed for the stairs.  
“Sabrina, we need to talk. I’m afraid the night has taken too much out of me. Don't make any plans for tomorrow.”


End file.
